


Halloween movie

by MalecHeline



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: #SHHalloweenFic, Cuddling, Fluff, Halloween, Jumpscare, Kissing, M/M, Popcorn, Scary, movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecHeline/pseuds/MalecHeline
Summary: "The wind was howling through the broken windows of the house. It was an eerie sound, but it was just the wind, right? He carefully looked outside, but saw nothing but shadows looming over the surface. He thought he saw something move in the distance, still convinced there was nothing, He moved closer where he saw some sort of silhouette. A girl, it seemed."Alec is watching a Halloween movie in suspense, he is just about to get to the jumpscare when.....





	Halloween movie

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the #SHHalloweenFic event on Twitter, I saw it on twitter and I thought why not? I thought I was a fun idea. So, here is mine :) I hope people like it.

The wind was howling through the broken windows of the house. It was an eerie sound, but it was just the wind, right? He looked outside, but saw nothing but shadows looming over the surface. He thought he saw something move in the distance, still convinced there was nothing, he moved closer saw some sort of silhouette. A girl, it seemed. He wanted to reach out, but was disturbed by a noise. The creaking floor could be heard from downstairs, every step was achingly whispered. There was someone inside, he thought. It couldn’t be right? And when he looked back outside, the chilling shadow was gone. Slowly he moved forward and looked through the creaks of the door, waiting for something. Something that wouldn't be real, to make his heart stop racing. When there was nothing in sight, nothing that could be unreal, he slowly and carefully pushed open the creaking door. No one. He looked over his shoulder when he felt the slightest breeze blown in his neck. The shiver went straight through his body and he closely looked around. No one. He still heard footsteps coming from above, they weren’t harsh or tough, they were light in a sense. As if something or someone didn’t want to make any noise. He could feel his hairs standing up at the sound, so horrifying. Why was he here in the first place? How did he get here? It was all too much, the whispers, the shadows, the cracks, everything. But he couldn’t stop now, he couldn’t hide from something that wasn’t there. So he walked over to the half broken stairway, making too much noise in the process. He still heard whispered words in his head, but decided to ignore them. This was just a stressful situation, you’re just seeing things, he told himself. His vision started to become a little blurry, he blinked a few times to focus, but it didn’t seem to work. He grabbed the glasses that were placed in his jacket, but he wished he wouldn’t have. Because right there at the top of the staircase was a girl. A girl with long black hair covering her face, a big white nightgown and hands so bleak. He froze and didn’t know what to do, but the song she was singing seemed so mesmerizing. It was awfully slow, but still kept his attention.

 

_“Come out, come out wherever you are,_

_I know, I know you're not very far!_

_How I wish you'd hurry,_

_'Cause I'm inclined to worry;_

_These arms of mine are open,_

_Hoping you'll appear,_

_Where are you, dear?”_

 

She tilted up her head and he couldn’t do anything but look at her. Her eyes were black, but hypnotizing at the same time. And….

 

“Boo!”

Alec jumped up from the couch and the bowl of popcorn in his hand went flying. His heart jumped as well and started beating like crazy. Alec gasped loudly and quickly looked around the dark room where he saw Magnus standing behind the couch clutching his stomach as he laughed loudly. Clearly amused with himself. The light flickered against his face and Alec put the movie on hold.

“You asshole!” Alec accused when his heart finally started to calm down.

“What? Is my shadowhunter scared?” Magnus teased and Alec threw a pillow to his head, directly hitting him. He took some of the popcorn that spilled and threw it at Magnus as well, as the latter started laughing again.

“You scared me to death, you jerk!” Alec yelled still throwing stuff to a laughing Magnus. He was getting more and more annoyed with Magnus' laughing. “Stop it!” he exclaimed seriously.

“Why?” Magnus said hiccupping.

“It’s not funny!” Alec glared at him and picked the rest of the popcorn pieces up as he tried to ignore Magnus.

“Alexander, come on!” Magnus whined a little when he noticed Alec’s reaction. “It was just a joke.”

Alec was still ignoring him and walked to the kitchen to fill his bowl of popcorn again.

When he came back, Magnus was sitting on the couch, playing with his rings and looked up when he heard Alec approach again. He quietly sat next to him, but didn’t say a word.

“So now you’re ignoring me? I’m sorry, okay?” Magnus said genuinely.

“Okay.” Alec grumbled. Magnus reached over to him and popped a piece of popcorn in his mouth as he looked at Alec with pleading eyes.

“Forgive me?” he softly whispered as he came closer.

“Maybe.” Alec still didn’t pay much attention to him, he wasn’t mad at him, okay maybe slightly.

“I’m sorry for scaring you, baby.” Magnus grabbed Alec’s attention by grabbing his hands in his and turning him towards himself. “I didn’t know you would react that way, I’m sorry.”

“Okay. I was just preparing myself for a jumpscare and then you popped up, so you scared me.”

Magnus softly grabbed Alec’s chin between his fingers and moved his face towards his. “I’m sorry, baby.”

“It’s fine.” Alec gave him a sweet smile.

“Can I have a kiss?” Magnus asked, while Alec nodded. He moved closer and pecked Magnus’ lips quickly.

“Why are you home early, I thought you still had a client?” Alec asked curiously. Magnus moved closer to Alec, until he got the hint and wrapped his arms around him.

“I missed you.” Magnus pursed his lips again and Alec brushed his softly against Magnus’. “And my client was boring.”

“Hmm…” Alec agreed cheekily. “Next time call me and  don’t scare me again like that, okay? I felt like my heart jumped out of my chest,” Alec chuckled.

“I’m sorry, darling. I won’t do it ever again, I promise.” Magnus put two fingers up in the air to take an oath, but Alec just playfully pushed him aside. Magnus looked slightly hurt, but quickly snuggled back against Alec.

“I love you..” Magnus whispered softly.

“I love you too,” Alec said after he rolled his eyes, but he still couldn’t help but lean down gently and kiss him again. “Now, do you want to watch the movie with me or..?”

“Well, it seems that at least someone should protect you from this terrifying movie,” Magnus teased. He reached for the bowl in Alec’s hand again, but Alec quickly moved it away.

“You know what? No more popcorn for Magnus,” Alec tried to turn away himself, but Magnus seemed to have him in death grip.

“Okay, okay. I won’t say anything again, okay?” Magnus plead. Alec nodded in response and returned to his former position. He wrapped an arm around Magnus’ muscled shoulders and pulled him even closer when Magnus entwined their legs together. He glanced down at their position and couldn’t help a smile. Magnus grabbed the remote and started the movie up again, but Alec didn’t pay much attention to it anymore, not when he had Magnus so close to him. And honestly who could blame him?  


**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, you can leave a kudo or a comment if you want. they are very much appreciated :)


End file.
